Comfort
by Sarritichi
Summary: Sometimes, you need someone to understand. Omi/Nagi, implied Ran+Ken


Comfort  
  
  
  
Sometimes, you need someone to understand.  
  
I don't own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters. This is probably really OOC, but it was just a spur of the minute fic. Read. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Omi opened one eye lazily and looked at the clock. 11.59pm. Dammit. Who would be calling at this time? The mission was completed, but had gone badly at the end. Ran was with Ken at the hospital, whose arm had been on the receiving end of some bullets. The light haired boy smiled. Ran really did care for the soccer player no matter how cold and emotionless he tried to act, no matter how many harsh words he said to the other. Youji was out on a late date. All of the members of Weiss knew better than to expect him back before the morning.  
  
The bell rang again, more insistently. Omi scowled and rolled out of bed. 'I'm coming already!'  
  
He opened the door, to be met with something he hadn't expected. Dark eyes looked at him nervously. Omi blinked. It couldn't be.  
  
Yet it obviously was.  
  
'You shouldn't be here.'  
  
He winced. Not exactly the best thing to say to his sort-of-boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend was an enemy assassin, who, under normal circumstances, wouldn't be allowed within ten feet of him.  
  
'I know,' the dark haired boy whispered eventually. The telekinetic smiled. 'But I had to come see if you were okay.'  
  
'Nani?'  
  
Nagi looked to the floor. Schuldich said you had a mission tonight, and one of you was in hospital. I wanted to make sure you. were okay.'  
  
Omi grinned in spite of himself. 'I'm fine. Ken got shot a few times, so he and Ran are at the hospital. And Youji's out. Somewhere.'  
  
'So it's okay if I come in?'  
  
The youngest member of Weiss blushed at the subtle hint. 'Aah! It's cold outside and I'm leaving you standing here!'  
  
Nagi giggled slightly. 'It's alright. as long as you let me in now, ne?'  
  
Omi nodded, still red, and led the way into the house.  
  
***  
  
A while later, Nagi was sitting on the couch, with Omi sitting at his feet on the floor, with his head in the other's lap.  
  
'I missed you, you know. I haven't seen you for a while. I thought you might be. hurt.'  
  
'I'm fine. and I'm glad you care that much about me, Omi.'  
  
Omi gave a heavy sigh, which earned him a concerned look. 'What's wrong? Was it bad?'  
  
'Not that bad.' The normally genki boy frowned. 'It's just. So many missions, so many targets. so many dead. Because of me. And. everyone gets hurt.'  
  
'It's to be expected it in this profession.'  
  
'Nagi.'  
  
'I'm serious.'  
  
'Nagi.'  
  
He smiled. 'It happens. We all have to deal with it. You're not the only one.'  
  
Omi's eyes were full of so much hope. Nagi reached a hand down to smooth down his boyfriend's hair. 'Really?'  
  
'Yeah. Your teammates. Me. You.'  
  
'.Arigato.' The whisper was so soft that he barely heard it, but he did.  
  
'It's what I'm here for.'  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, thinking it all over.  
  
'Nagi.'  
  
The fifteen-year-old looked up at the sound of his name, and found himself being glomped by Omi. 'I love you, you know.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
There was a pause, and Omi looked up at Nagi expectantly. '.And?'  
  
'And I love you too.'  
  
The chestnut haired teenager hugged him. 'I know you do. You wouldn't be here now otherwise, ne?'  
  
***  
  
Ken and Ran walked down the street, the former chattering happily with a bandage around his arm and the latter in cold silence. 'It's lucky only I got injured, ne?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'I hope Omi will be okay on his own. With us being at the hospital, and Youji going out. It's not nice for him to be on his own. You could have stayed with him. You didn't have to come with me-'  
  
'Ken.'  
  
'Hai, Ran?'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'Hai.'  
  
They had reached the apartment the four of them shared, and Ken waited while Ran unlocked the door.  
  
'It's quiet. Omi must be asleep. Eh? What's wrong?' Ken suddenly noticed that Ran had stopped in the doorway and he had walked into him.  
  
Ran was silent. Sighing, the brunette looked over the older man's shoulder and then smiled.  
  
Omi was indeed asleep, lying in the protective embrace of a familiar brown- haired telekinetic. Nagi glared at them where they stood in the doorway, but did not move, as not to wake up the sleeping boy.  
  
'Ran.' Ken murmured before he could yell at Nagi and tell him to go. 'Don't. Omi's happy.'  
  
Ran paused and looked at Omi, who was smiling contently in the arms of their enemy.  
  
Ken took advantage of the swordsman's distraction to push him from the room and up the stairs.  
  
'Don't blame Omi,' he whispered when they were standing on the landing. 'You can't help who you fall in love with.'  
  
Ran's eyes softened. 'No. You can't, can you?'  
  
~Owari  
  
  
  
And. I have no clue where that came from. I had no part in writing this fic. It wrote itself practically. 


End file.
